Poppy
by Roninarnia
Summary: Bruce gains a daughter. A series of One-Shots. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me  
**

* * *

The first time I met Dad I was 3 years old.

There was this guy dressed in a business suit on my birthday and he looked uncomfortable. The older man with him looked just as ill at ease but was more fun.

He knelt down and smiled "Hey Kissie..Um...I'm your daddy."

Then he handed me a rag doll and gave me a shoulder hug.

The Older man smiled at me and gave me a hug. Then he gave me a princess dress.

They came year after year.

The old man I learned was Alfred and my dad was Bruce Wayne.

I called them Grandad and Poppy.

Alfred looked so happy.

My dad met my mom at a Vegas Casino where she worked as a waitress.

My Mom is Javanese and very beautiful.

You know the drill.

Mom found out she was pregnant but didn't tell dad until I was two. The reason was she didn't want to ruin Poppy's reputation but could no longer care for me or my eight year old cousin J.V without help so she told Poppy in private.

When I was 11 years old Mom died.

It was cancer and in her will I was to be left with Poppy.

She thought it was only right that Poppy should have his turn raising me after she was gone.

By this time J.V was 17 and caring for herself but could not care for me.

So I left Vegas but J.V tagged along to start a garage in Gotham.

And thus my new life began


	2. Meeting the Batfamily

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me  
**

* * *

My first Impression of the people that I would be living with was that Alfred was the only normal one.

My second impression was the same.

The first person I met was Jason.

I had walked in holding my suitcase and doll and was hiding behind Poppy when this skunk headed dude heads over.

He glared down at me "Whats that?"

Poppy said "Your new sister Her names Kissie. Wait here while I round up the others."

I looked up at him "Hi."

"Whassup?"

"Um...Dunno." I replied

Jason spat in a vase "Where did you crawl out of?"

"Vegas."

Jason stared at me "Vegas..."

"Uh-Huh." I nodded.

Jason grinned slightly "Was your mommy a showgirl?"

"NO. She was a waitress." I snapped

A taller man/boy came down and pulled me into a hug "HI! I'm Dick and your going to love it here!"

I gasped "Can't...Breath...Poppy!"

"Unhand her Grayson or I shall cut your eyeballs out." A very prim voice interrupted.

A boy about my age was twirling a katana and glaring at Dick.

Dick appeared unfazed and pulled the boy over "And this is Damian or Little D! He's your half brother and the rest of us are adopted!"

"Hi Damian. Dick is very friendly." I said.

"Yes and that shall be his undoing." Damian replied.

I thought about screaming and running to J.V's Garage.

Before I could put my plan into action a Third boy showed up "Hey I'm Tim. you must be Kissie."

"Hi Tim."

"TIMOTHY DRAKE!" A tall woman with black hair screamed then noticed me "Oh Hello Kissie I'm Cass. GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND ERASE THE CRAP FROM MY COMPUTER!"

A blond girl walked downstairs "Damian why is my bra up the flagpole? Oh Hey Kissie I'm Stephanie."

I shook her hand "Hello."

She turned back to Damian "Anyway you little rat why is my bra..."

Before she could finish a boy a little younger then me ran up "Hi I'm Terry! Doyoulikesteak?"

"Young Masters and Misses please give Miss Kissie some breathing room."

I ran to Alfred and hugged his legs "These people are INSANE!"

"Its only beginning." Poppy warned.


	3. The Joker is Santa?

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me  
**

* * *

It was Christmas the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year.

Everybody was excited.

Everybody except Damian. That boy is a grouch.

I had just finished decorating the tree with Jason and was enjoying the none swearing atmosphere when I saw a large gun propped behind Alfred's chair.

I walked over and looked at Damian (Of course it was him) "What are you doing?"

"Shhh! I am trying to catch the old fat man breaking and entering! Then I will kill him and stuff him."

I stared at him "Woooow. Okay I'll leave you to it then."

I went into the kitchen and looked up at Cass "Damian wants to shoot Santa Claus."

"I know he does this every year Kissie." Cass sighed "Jason used to do it before that."

I nodded "That's believable."

"I know right? Now get out of the kitchen so I can help Alfred."

* * *

Late that night I woke up to Damian shaking me "Awake sister! I need somebody to talk to who isn't obsessed with bodily functions."

I rolled out of bed "I'm up." I trudged after him.

We sat behind the chair watching the fireplace "Damian, He's not coming."

"He comes to every house Kissie." He replied

"But if he can see everything then I'm pretty sure he's gonna know about this." I explained

We heard rattling coming from the chimney and very loud cursing.

Damian asked "Would Santa say the 'S' word multiple times?"

"I don't think so."

We heard "Finally!" and our heads snapped around to see...THE JOKER?

The Joker is Santa?

Joker looked around "Now I all need is the littlest Wayne brat and I can get a ransom and a ring for Harley."

It only took Damian a split second to decide what to do next.

BANG!

"AGHHH! MY LEG!"


	4. Batman

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me  
**

* * *

I figured out my dad was Batman during a game.

Dad was gone and Damian, Terry, and I where playing Hide and Seek.

It was Dami's turn to count and I hide in the old grandfather clock in Poppy's office.

And the floor went _down._

I screamed in shock and I heard Damian come barreling in before I reached the ground completely.

After it touched the bottom I stood there shivering.

I peeked out. The room looked like some sort of cave. I stepped out of the Elevator and looked around.

There was the Batmobile and Batman had just stepped out. He was with Batgirl. They both stared at me.

"Hi. Does Poppy know you're here?" I asked them.

Batman nodded "Yes. He lets us use this cave...OW!"

Batgirl glared at him "Tell her the truth."

Batman sighed "Come here Kissie."

I walked over and stood in front of him.

Batman sighed and pulled off his mask. He motioned for Batgirl to do the same.

I stared "Poppy? Stephie?"

Poppy nodded wearily "Yes." He hugged me "I wondered when you would wander down here."

"Wait if your Batman then Damian's Robin?" I asked

Poppy nodded "Yes he is."

We heard a yell and looked around to see the rest of the family.

"Kissie! You're not Kidnapped!" Dick hugged me around my neck.

"Help!" I gasped. Dick hugged me around my waist "Sorry little girl."

Damian made me hold out my wrists and rotate them "You seem alright."

Jason grabbed me from Dick and gave me a noogie "You scared us to death you little weasel!"

Cass snatched me from Jason "You'll hurt her!"

Alfred took me from Cass "Alright Calm down everyone. Miss Kissie is unharmed and now knows that Master Bruce is Batman. Lets all go upstairs and have tea shall we?"

Terry cheered "Teatime!"

And we did.


	5. Tahalia

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me  
**

* * *

I watched the weird lady walk up to me as I played with Terry in the front yard "Hi. Can I help you?"

She curled her lip at me and Terry "Yes - Spawn you can. Where is your father?"

The word she said was so ugly I just blinked in shock.

"Well?"

I pointed to the house "He's inside witch lady."

She scowled at me and went up to the door.

I picked up Terry and followed her. I disliked the women but I wanted to see what would happen.

Alfred let her in with a roll of his eyes "Come in Miss Tahlia."

I walked in and saw Tahlia looking with distaste at my cousin J.V.

J.V had chosen today to visit.

My cousin tends to inspire contempt among other people. She dresses in beat up jeans, A tank top, and Combat boots. She is always smoking and has a bluebird on her shoulder.

J.V nodded "Afternoon." She drawled in her Tennessee Backwoods accent.

Tahalia asked "Has Bruce lowered his standards?"

"Excuse Me?" J.V replied.

"I never knew he was attracted to trash."

J.V grinned "Me neither. Big shock."

Tahalia sputtered but before she could say anything cutting Poppy walked in with Dami.

Tahalia turned to Poppy "Is that thing your wife?"

Bruce sighed "No J.V is my Kissie's cousin."

Tahalia turned to me "This must be Kissie then. Come and let me look at you."

I walked up to her and she lifted my chin and examined me "Well she seems of good stock. Her mother was that women? That waitress women?"

Bruce scowled "Yes but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it? I think it does."

I tried to sink into the ground.

Dami quickly pulled me over to his side "Mother, This is my Sister Kissie. She's my best friend next to Colin."

I could have hugged them but he has multiple knives on him so I passed.

J.V smiled "Can't argue with that Miss."

Tahalia shook her head "You disappoint me Damian."

She left. Finally.

I smiled and hugged Dami "Thanks Brother!"

"AHHH!GET IT OFF ME!"


	6. Fun

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me  
**

* * *

It was time for Halloween.

Joy.

I was going as Strawberry Shortcake, Terry was a pumpkin, and Damian settled on a Where-wolf costume.

Alfred was staying home with Cass and Dick to pass out candy. Tim was at a Costume party with stephie.

That meant Jason was taking us.

Dad didn't come cause "He's Batman."

* * *

Jason was Jack the Ripper. Charming.

We all walked down the street Jason in front carrying Terry with Damian and I trying not to be associated with him.

It wasn't working.

Jason suddenly turned and said "Hey how about I teach you kids how to toilet paper a house?"

Damian and I stared at him.

"No? How about how to EGG a house?"

We continued staring at him.

He turned back and muttered "Dumb kids don't know what fun is."

Damian whispered "Being a vandal is fun? Getting caught and going to Prison is fun?"

"According to Jason...Yeah."


	7. Babies One

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me. I realize this is a popular plot but its funny.  
**

* * *

Damian and I stared down at the group of babies.

We looked accusingly at Jason "Jay." I spat

Jason looked innocent "Yeeees?"

I pointed at Dick "Dick is a baby."

Damian pointed at Babs who was playing with Terry "Gordon is a baby."

We chorused "WHY ARE THEY BABIES?"

Jason shrugged "Playing with the age reverse machine no biggie."

Damian hissed "I will KILL you Todd!"

I stood in front of Jason "Dami he's the only one who can take care of us and the babies."

Damian snapped "You are so lucky that Father and Alfred are away Todd! And that she's protecting you!"

Jason sighed "Look if it makes you two feel better I'll call my girlfriend."

"Which one?" Damian said sweetly

Jason glared "The right one."

* * *

I like Sue Ellen right away. She had a dress, red hair, and gray-blue eyes.

She looked at Jason "So Jay did all your Ex girlfriends decide to dump the tots on you?"

Jason gave her a fanged smile "No."

Tim was crying so she picked him up "So what happened?"

"I age reversed my family."

Sue stared at him "Wait so this guy is Tim?"

"Yes." Jason hung his head.

Sue laughed and hugged him "Jay you doof. All right I'll get my uncle down here and see if he can reverse the effects."

She put Tim down and went into the kitchen to call her uncle.

Tim looked up at Dami "Play!"

Damian smiled evilly "You want to PLAY Drake? We will play 'Baby soup'."

Tim clapped "Yea!"

I picked Tim up "No Damian."

"But this is my big chance!" He whined.

"No." I walked away with Tim.

Cass climbed on Damian "Jungla Dim!"

Damian lifted her off his head "I am not a Jungle Gym Reprobate child."

Stephanie giggled "Dami funny!"

"Whatever Fatgirl."

"DAMI CALLIN ME NWAMES!"

* * *

Sue Ellen's Uncle looked a lot like the professor from Back to The Future.

He grinned crazily "Hello little babies!"

Cass and Stephanie screamed and hid under the coffee table, Dick started wailing, and Babs joined him.

Tim just hid his head in my shoulder "Swender Man!"

Jason looked at the man "Smooth."

He shrugged apologetically "Sorry."


	8. Babies two (Final)

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me. I realize this is a popular plot but its funny.  
**

* * *

Sue Ellen's Uncle Placed the babies on a play-mat "Now you just turn the laser on reverse..."

In a few minutes Dick, Stephie, Cass, Babs, and Tim where back to normal.

Tim hugged me "Thank you for not letting Damian turn me into soup!"

"Your Welcome."

Sue Ellen helped Babs back into her wheelchair "There you go."

Babs smiled "Thanks! I'm Barbara Gordon by the way."

"I'm Sue Ellen Roberts Jason's current girlfriend." She shook Barbra's hand.

As everybody introduced themselves to Sue Ellen and her Uncle, Poppy came in.

He looked at the ray and then at everybody else "So...What did I miss?"


	9. Poppy's sick

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me. This is a little more serious then usual.  
**

* * *

Poppy is very sick.

Nobody is allowed to see him usually and when we are its only for a few minutes.

Today I saw Dick crying. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back and cried some more.

Jason mopes around the house and I thought I saw him crying too but he just got mad when I asked. Typical Jay.

Cass and Stephie just look at me, Dami, and Terry with big sad eyes and I feel nervous and scared.

Is Poppy dying? I don't think I could stand that.

What if he has the cancers like Mommy?

I sat on the ground holding Terry and thinking about all this when I heard Tim yell "Its not fair!"

I crept toward the door and Damian joined me.

Alfred sighed "Master Tim..."

Tim sounded upset "He could die Alfred! What will happen to Damian? What about Kissie and Terry? What about me and Stephanie? We can't care for ourselves!"

Alfred said "I'll take care of you just like I cared for your father! And Dick will care for you too but Master Bruce will not die!"

I ran away holding Terry with tears streaming down my face. I dropped Terry in a startled J.V's lap and ran to my room.

* * *

I lay on the bed crying.

I heard a timid knock and Damian came in "Are you okay Kissie?"

"No! Poppy's going to die! He's got the cancers!"

Damian sighed as he climbed up on the bed "Father doesn't have cancer Kissie. I think its Pneumonia with complications."

I buried my face in the pillow "I don't care! I don't want Daddy to die of the complicated Nomia's or cancers!"

Damian hugged me "Its okay Kissie. Father might not die he's tough and I think He'll make it."

* * *

A few days later we where allowed to see Poppy.

He was lying in the bed with all these tubes in him and a mask over his face.

Dr. Leslie placed her hand on my back and gently nudged her forward "Go on dear."

I said "Hi Poppy."

"Hey kid." He rasped.

I asked "When will you be better?"

He looked thoughtful "Dr. Leslie says two maybe three more weeks. I'm in stable condition."

I scrunched my nose "Why are you with the horses?"

He laughed "No Kissie that means I'm safe and not going to die."

I smiled "Oh good."

Dr. Leslie said "Okay dear let your brothers and sisters have a turn now."

I walked out feeling great.

Poppy was going to live.


	10. List

**Batman belongs to its owners. My OC's belong to me.  
**

**To FYI: Please keep reading the story it gets better. And how is my character a sue? I took the test right before I wrote this and it came up a solid 11.  
**

* * *

**1. Hakuta matata!**

One of Bruce's favorite home movies has Kissie aged 11, Damian aged 13, and Terry age 3 all singing Hakuta Matata and dancing horribly.

**2. I don't like your girlfriend.**

Kissie thinks Dick's girlfriend Starfire is boring, mean, and smells funny. Damian shares this opinion.

**3. Sister.**

Damian has a soft spot for his half sibling...Even though he would kill you if you mention it.

**4. The Joker**

The first time Kissie and Terry got kidnapped by The Joker they where scared.

Now they just stare at him and wish he would SHUT UP ALREADY.

**5. Guns**

In theory Jason is not allowed to have a gun in the house.

In reality Jason not only has a gun he even shoots at the wall when he's bored.

**6. Lady of the House  
**

"May I speak to the lady of the house?" Says the the telemarketer.

"Which one?" Asks Jason.

**7. In charge.**

Dad is Batman. Therefore Dad is in charge.

Alfred is Alfred. Therefore he is more in charge then dad.

**8. Babs.  
**

Kissie cannot figure out for the life of her why Dick won't just marry Babs and ditch Starfire already.

**9. Scary.**

"I am SCARECROW! The Master Of Fear!"

Kissie asked "Then how come you aren't scary?"

**10. Mommy.**

The closest thing the Batkids have is Selina Kyle and Dr. Leslie.


End file.
